Techniques for providing three-dimensional game experiences are known. However, rendering three-dimensional images can be a cumbersome experience and a computationally intensive process. For example, some three-dimensional displays require specific hardware, such as special viewing glasses to be worn by the user. In other systems, the quantity of data that has to be stored and processed in order to generate a three-dimensional image is particularly extensive. Still others require complex modeling. Two-dimensional displays are simpler and require less complex processing but are less appealing to some users.